Bambi (Film)
Der Kinderfilm Bambi aus dem Jahr 1942 ist der fünfte abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt-Disney-Studios. Er basiert auf dem 1923 erschienenen Buch Bambi. Eine Lebensgeschichte aus dem Walde von Felix Salten. Handlung In einem Wald wird ein kleiner Weißwedelhirsch namens Bambi geboren. Schnell verbreitet sich diese Nachricht im Wald und alle Tiere versammeln sich, um das Junge zu begrüßen, das zuerst noch etwas ängstlich und unsicher auf den Beinen wirkt. Kurz darauf lernt Bambi bei einer seiner Exkursionen mit seiner Mutter seine beiden neuen Freunde kennen: das freche Kaninchen Klopfer und das schüchterne Stinktier Blume. Zusammen erleben sie zunächst eine glückliche und sorglose Kindheit. Auf einer Wiese lernt er seine Freundin Feline kennen, aber auch die Gefahr durch die Menschen, die immer wie eine dunkle Bedrohung über dem Leben der Tiere liegt. Sommer und Herbst vergehen wie im Fluge, Bambi wächst heran und lernt immer mehr dazu. Im Winter wird seine bisher relativ unbeschwerte Kindheit abrupt beendet: Durch die Kugel eines Jägers verliert er seine Mutter. Sein Vater, der große Fürst des Waldes, nimmt sich des kleinen Halbwaisen an. Jahre später ist Bambi zu einem stattlichen jungen Hirsch herangewachsen. Als er neben Klopfer und Blume auch seine Jugendfreundin Feline wiedersieht, verlieben sich die beiden ineinander. Da aber auch ein anderer Hirsch Feline begehrt, kommt es zu einem dramatischen Kampf gegen den Rivalen. Bambi behält die Oberhand und kann so Feline für sich gewinnen. Beide leben fortan glücklich zusammen. Eines frühen Morgens erwacht Bambi, geweckt von Lagerfeuerrauch, und geht der Sache nach. Auf einer Klippe, die freie Sicht über das Tal bietet, begegnet er seinem Vater, der ihn warnt, dass die Jäger in großer Zahl wieder im Wald sind und sie sich tief in den Wald zurückziehen müssen. Im Tal steigt die Rauchsäule eines Lagerfeuers der Jäger auf. Beide wollen schon fliehen, als Bambi einfällt, dass er die noch schlafende Feline warnen muss. Feline ist aber unterdessen aufgewacht und hat sich ihrerseits auf die Suche nach Bambi begeben. Beide verpassen sich knapp, als Bambi seinen nächtlichen Ruheplatz wieder aufsucht. Die ersten Schüsse hallen durch den Wald und unter den Tieren bricht Panik aus. Unterdessen wird Feline von einem Rudel Jagdhunde entdeckt und gehetzt. In letzter Sekunde kann sie sich auf eine Klippe retten. Inzwischen setzt der Funkenflug des unbeaufsichtigten Lagerfeuers rasend schnell den gesamten Wald in Brand. Bambi hört die Hilferufe von Feline und eilt zur Rettung. Mutig stürzt er sich auf die Hundemeute und kann sie mit Geweihschlägen und Huftritten für kurze Zeit in Schach halten. Feline gelingt es, sich zu retten. Auch Bambi schafft es knapp, der Hundemeute zu entkommen. Er rettet sich mit einem Sprung über einen großen Abgrund, bevor die verbliebenen Hunde erneut seine Fährte aufnehmen können, wird dabei aber mitten im Sprung angeschossen. Halb bewusstlos schlägt er auf der anderen Seite des Abgrunds auf. Inzwischen hat sich der Waldbrand weiter ausgebreitet, der Himmel ist tiefrot gefärbt. Bambi liegt apathisch und schmerzerfüllt am Boden, als sein Vater erscheint und ihn streng auffordert, aufzustehen und sich zusammenzunehmen. Noch benommen kommt Bambi endlich wieder auf die Beine. Gemeinsam mit seinem Vater flieht er vor dem Feuer durch einen Fluss. Beherzt stürzen sich beide einen Wasserfall hinunter, um dem Feuer zu entkommen. Unterdessen haben sich viele Tiere auf eine kleine Inselgruppe retten können. Auch Feline steht am Ufer und hält verzweifelt nach Bambi Ausschau. Aus dem Rauch und Nebel auftauchend, erreichen schließlich auch Bambi und sein Vater schwimmend die Inselgruppe. Feline schmiegt sich liebevoll an Bambi. Beide sind gerettet und wieder vereint. Ein Jahr später hat der erwachende Frühling einen großen Teil der Waldbrandschäden bereits überwuchert, als eines frühen Morgens eine neue Kunde im Wald für Aufregung sorgt: Feline ist Mutter geworden. Alle Tiere, unter anderem auch Klopfer und Blume, mittlerweile selbst Väter geworden, eilen zu der jungen Mutter. Dort erwartet sie eine weitere, freudige Überraschung: Feline hat Zwillinge zur Welt gebracht. Die Kamera schwenkt von der glücklichen Mutter zu einem hohen Felsenkliff, auf dem Bambi und sein Vater stehen. Sie wechseln verständnisvolle Blicke, dann zieht sich Bambis Vater zurück. Seine Aufgabe ist erfüllt. Bambi senkt kurz traurig den Kopf über den Weggang seines Vaters, richtet ihn aber gleich wieder auf und thront nun, im Licht des Sonnenaufgangs stehend, stolz und glücklich über seinem Reich. Nun ist er der Fürst des Waldes. Langsam blendet die Kamera aus dieser letzten Filmszene aus. Charaktere ; Bambi: Der junge Hirsch ist die Hauptfigur der Geschichte. Er lernt, beginnend mit seiner sorglosen Kindheit, die schönen Seiten des Lebens, aber bald auch dessen mitunter tödliche Gefahren kennen. ; Bambis Mutter (Mother): Sie kümmert sich selbstlos um den kleinen Bambi und lehrt ihn die Geheimnisse des Waldes. Sie opfert später ihr Leben für Bambi, indem sie die Aufmerksamkeit eines Jägers auf sich lenkt und erschossen wird. ; Bambis Vater (The Great King of the Forest): Der große König des Waldes ist der älteste und weiseste Hirsch des Waldes, der Bambi zunächst verschlossen, unnahbar und übermächtig erscheint. Er hält sich aber immer im Hintergrund in Bambis Nähe auf, um ihm notfalls jederzeit helfen zu können, und nimmt sich des kleinen Bambi an, nachdem dessen Mutter getötet wurde. ; Klopfer (Thumper): Das freche, junge Wildkaninchen ist einer von Bambis besten Freunden. Klopfer wird oft von seiner Mutter ermahnt, nicht so frech und vorlaut zu sein, und muss häufig die Lebensweisheiten seines Vaters rezitieren, wie etwa: „If you can’t say something nice … don’t say nothing at all!“ (Wenn man nichts Nettes zu sagen hat … soll man den Mund halten.). Dieser Satz wurde von Peter Behn ungeplant gesprochen, als dieser bei der Vertonung seinen eigentlichen Text vergessen hatte. Die Produzenten waren davon so begeistert, dass für diesen Satz eine Extra-Szene entworfen wurde. ; Blume (Flower): Das kleine, schüchterne Stinktier ist Bambis zweiter Freund. Er kam zu seinem Namen, weil Bambi, als er sprechen lernte, ihn in einem Blumenbeet entdeckte und prompt mit „Blume“ ansprach. ; Feline (Faline): Bambis Freundin. Bambi und Feline lernen sich zunächst als Kinder auf der Wiese kennen. Als beide später erwachsen sind, verlieben sie sich ineinander. Stellt man die Buchstaben des Namens Faline um, so ergibt sich das Wort elafin (griechisch für Reh). ; Freund Eule (Friend Owl): Eine weise alte Eule, die Bambi seit seiner Kindheit kennt. Sie klärt ihn schließlich, als er erwachsen ist, über die Wirkung der Liebe auf. ; Ronno: Bambis Nebenbuhler beim Kampf um Feline. Er wird von Bambi in einem dramatischen Hirschkampf besiegt und muss geschlagen das Feld räumen. Er wird namentlich nicht im Film, aber sowohl in Felix Saltens Buch als auch in Bambi 2 erwähnt. ; Tante Ena (Aunt Ena): Felines Mutter, die namentlich ebenfalls nur in der Buchvorlage erwähnt wird. Synchronisation Die deutsche Erstsynchronisation wurde 1950 im Auftrag des deutschen Erstverleihers RKO von der Firma Elite Film Franz Schröder in Berlin-Dahlem angefertigt. Das Buch schrieben Fritz A. Koeniger und Bruno Hartwich, die Dialogregie übernahm Bruno Hartwich allein. Diese erste Synchronisation hielt sich in Text und Gestaltung noch eng an das englische Original. So wurden sämtliche Lieder hier noch auf Englisch belassen, und Bambi wird korrekt als „der kleine Prinz“ angesprochen. Hier hat die Synchronisation noch einen ernsten Charakter und richtet sich mehr an ein erwachsenes Publikum. Die zweite Synchronisation entstand 1973 anlässlich der Wiederaufführung im Verleih Fox-MGM bei Simoton Film GmbH in Berlin. Buch, Regie, Liedertexte und musikalische Leitung standen hier unter der Leitung von Heinrich Riethmüller. Mit der Synchronisation von 1973 wollte man auch diesen Disney-Klassiker wie viele andere „modernisieren“ und „kindgerechter“ gestalten. Vieles wurde gegenüber dem Original und der ersten Fassung von 1950 geglättet und verharmlost. So entstanden zahlreiche Ungenauigkeiten: * Dass Bambi im Original „the young prince“ (der junge Prinz) und sein Vater „the great prince of the forest“ (der große Fürst des Waldes) ist, bleibt in dieser Synchronisation unerwähnt. * Der Frosch, der auf der Wiese weghüpft, sagt in der deutschen Synchronisation „Er hat recht“ (in Bezug auf Klopfers Meinung zu den Blüten und dem Grünzeug), im Original aber „Watch out“ („Pass auf“), damit er nicht aus Versehen von Bambi gebissen oder zertreten wird. * Nach dem Tod von Bambis Mutter sagt Bambis Vater nur die beiden Sätze „Your Mother can’t be with you anymore. Come, my son“. Die Synchronisation von 1973 ist wortreicher: „Du brauchst auf deine Mutter nicht mehr zu warten. Die Jäger haben sie. Du musst jetzt ganz tapfer sein und lernen, auf dich allein aufzupassen … Komm, mein Sohn“. Auch die Übersetzung ist nicht richtig, da Bambi nicht „gewartet“, sondern seine Mutter verzweifelt gesucht hat. Die deutsche Fassung von 1950 ist seit Mitte der 1970er-Jahre offiziell aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Nur die zweite Synchronisation darf nach Willen der Disney Company und Buena Vista heute noch verwendet werden und ist somit auf allen Veröffentlichungen für Video und DVD enthalten. Die deutschen Übersetzungen der vier Liedtexte von Love is a Song (Liebe ist mehr als nur ein Wort), Little April Shower (Kleiner Regen im April), Let’s sing a gay little Spring Song (Frühling) und Looking for Romance (Ich singe mein Lied) in der zweiten deutschen Synchronisation des Films aus dem Jahr 1973 stammen von Heinrich Riethmüller. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel 1942 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Abenteuerfilm Kategorie:Filmdrama Kategorie:Felix-Salten-Verfilmung Kategorie:Disney-Figur Kategorie:Fiktives Tier